


The Opposite of Amnesia

by yastaghr



Series: Underswap #832 [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bad Bro (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Cream, Cross/Dream - Freeform, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Eventual Happy Ending, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Foursome - M/M/M/M, Graphic Description, Innocence, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Poor Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Poor Dreamtale Sans (Undertale), Protective Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sanscest - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Smut, Swapcest - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus Being a Jerk (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus/Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Saves and Resets, bad sans poly - Freeform, balance, blue/nightmare/killer/dust/error/horror, poor underswap sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Nightmare is more than just a bad guy. He and his poly protect others, too. Maybe they can help Blue out of a bad situation.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Underswap #832 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933717
Comments: 107
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the new longfic! I'm so excited to share it with you, but please mind the tags! This is not fluffy.
> 
> I'm going to try and update/post a fic twice a week this month (NOV 2020) because I am doing NaNoWriMo for a original novel of mine! If you're interested, you can ask me questions on Tumblr or message me on Twitter. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves, everyone!

Nightmare, the Guardian of Negativity and Prince of Darkness, sighed as he dropped the towel he had wrapped around his hips to the floor. He reached into the upper rack of his wardrobe and pulled out a comfortable set of pyjamas he would die rather than let his brother know he owned. They were a deep purple with white quarter moons scattered on them. They looked, in fact, like the outfit he had worn when he was young and naive. Nightmare was sure that Dream would be… well, confused by it. Dream still thought Nightmare hated him, as if he could ever hate his brother. What he really did was miss him, and if he could enjoy a little bit of nostalgia by wearing this, well, none of his datemates was going to stop him. 

He’d only just gotten to lie down in the giant bed his poly (or “gang” as his brother seemed to think) called their own when it happened. The others were all cleaning up or cooling off after their latest fight with the Star Sanses; Horror was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Killer was sharpening his knives, Error was back in the Anti-Void, and Dust was soaking in the tub. That left Nightmare all alone in their bed to feel the massive spike of negativity that came from an… Underswap? They were usually so cheerful, though, and Error never went after an Underswap without backup.

Nightmare sat up quickly and probed the feeling a little further. Yes, those feelings of fear and pain were coming from an Underswap. It looked like it was… no, that couldn’t be right. Why would that much negativity be coming from the Underswap of the Star Sanses’ Blue? Not only from his AU, but it looked like it was coming from Blue himself!

The guardian considered rousing his team for a moment, but decided against it. They had taken a decent hit to their HP in this most recent battle. It wasn’t worth going after one of the most heavily defended AUs in the Multiverse for only a little bit of negativity. He let it go.

* * *

The second time Nightmare felt that upwell of negativity in Underswap he groaned. He had  _ just _ managed to fall asleep after healing Killer’s wounds (a feat he was sure his brother no longer thought him capable of). He needed sleep. They all needed sleep, although a carefully searching foot failed to find Horror in his usual corner of the bed. 

Nightmare sent out a tendril of magic to find his insomniac of a mate and found him in the garden. Nightmare smiled. Horror loved to sit in the blooming lilac at this time of year and stare up at the stars. He always loved to stare up at the stars - the thing that changed was where he sat. The garden was set up a bit like a floral calendar, with different plants set to give off different smells at different times of year. Nightmare was quite proud of his mates for thinking of it. He only had to use a bit of magic to keep it up, and it made Horror so happy it was worth it. Positivity didn’t hurt him if it came from someone he loved.

The negativity in Underswap spiked again and Nightmare sighed, turning his back on it. He was not going to wake up his boys for this. It wasn’t worth it.

* * *

When Nightmare felt that spike of pain and fear after their latest battle he snapped. How could Blue be feeling like that when they had just beaten his “gang” so solidly? Ink had left Dust shaking and relapsing into being taunted by his brother’s memory. Killer was holed up with him in the sauna, chasing away the spectre of the cold of Snowdin with insidious warmth and the smell of sunflower oil. Horror was cooking up Dust’s favorite stir-fry and Nightmare had only left to start a load of blankets in the dryer to warm for when they were done. Now this? He was so done. He was going to investigate this himself.

Nightmare hit the last button on the dryer and melted into the shadows behind it. He stepped out of the shadows in the brothers’ empty shed in Underswap and immediately pulled the chunk of lint out of his mouth that tasted so gross. Once it had been obliterated, Nightmare sent out feelers of magic to try and locate Blue without setting off any alarms.

He found his energy easily. Blue was radiating pain, fear, and betrayed despair like a pulsar. Nightmare followed the shadows to it and looked out into Blue’s bedroom from the shadows of his closet with his one working eye.

The first thing that struck him was how empty Blue’s room was. This was the room he would expect out of an Undertale Sans, not an Underswap one. There was a bare mattress on the floor in one corner of the room. A tornado of bloody bandages instead of socks occupied another. The treadmill was replaced with a hard metal chair, and the wardrobe was a desk instead. Otherwise, though, it was that same empty room.

The next thing that struck Nightmare was the room’s occupants. Stretch, Blue’s younger brother, had his back to Nightmare and his pants around his ankles. He was feeling so much pure eagerness and lust that it felt like Nightmare had been sprayed with Ink’s acid paint. Beyond him Nightmare could feel Blue still radiating those negative emotions. They felt like a balm.

Then Nightmare heard what Stretch was saying and it froze him in his tracks. “that’s it, brother, whimper for me. don’t hide back that pretty voice of yours. you sound so good when you’re in pain. you know you deserve it. if you didn’t go out there and put yourself in danger like this then i wouldn’t have to do this, would i? you know how i feel about you fighting with your friends against those bad sanses. error’s already kidnapped you once before. what’s going to stop him from doing it again? i need to drill it into your thick head what happens when you put yourself in danger like that, and this is the only thing that seems to get through your thick head anymore. i’m doing you a favor, really. now, let’s switch holes.”

That was all the warning Nightmare got before Stretch pulled himself out of something with a wet squelch and threw his brother to the ground. He shuffled his way across the clean floor, hampered by the pants around his ankles, and moved to the other side of Blue, who Nightmare could now see. Blue was tied up, hand and foot, and gagged with his bandanna. Tears were streaming down his face. His whole body was covered only in a thin ecto, way too thin for a monster in such a healthy universe. His tiny breasts were black and purple with bruises, and the nipples were leaking blood. His pussy, the only part of him that looked the proper weight, was oozing blood at a terrifying rate. Nightmare knew wounds, and, if Blue kept bleeding at the rate he currently was for another half an hour, he’d lose too much blood and Fall Down. Then Stretch buried his ultra-long orange dick up to the balls in Blue’s ass. Blue’s eyes flew open and he screamed around the gag.

That was all that Nightmare could take. The door he was hiding behind slammed into the walls, but it was slower than his tentacles, which slammed into Stretch and sent him flying back into a wall. Stretch’s squeak was followed by a scream as Nightmare grabbed him around the waist and smashed him so hard into the wall that the plaster cracked. 

His arms and body were focused on something else. He had sprung out of the closet and caught the tied-up Blue before he could hit the ground. He automatically cradled him to his chest, just like he would one of his own boys. He made sure that Blue wasn’t going to fall, then glared at Stretch. He knew he had to play the villain perfectly to pull this off without raising suspicions, but it would be hard not to give in to his desires and kill Stretch. He knew he would just be back next RESET. No, he needed a warning that would be more effective than that.

He let a condescending grin slip across his face, the white of his teeth sharp and insidious. “Oh, Stretch, you’re such an idiot. Torturing your own brother like this was bound to draw me in. All those delicious negative emotions? Candy. I think - yes, I think I’m going to kidnap this delectable snack. Maybe I’ll return him. Maybe not. If you invite my energy here again, though, you will never escape the consequences.”

With that, Nightmare faded into the closet, taking Blue back to the castle and feeding off of Stretch’s delicious anger and fear as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare takes Blue back to the castle for food and healing.

Nightmare shuffled through the hallways of his castle as fast as he could without disturbing the unconscious monster in his arms. Damn him and his insistence that there be no place in the castle itself that would allow teleportation in. Oh, yes, strategy was so important up until someone’s life was on the line! He was so shortsighted, just like always. He just hoped that Blue wouldn’t pay the price for his stupidity with his life. Yes, he would just respawn next RESET, but that didn’t mean there wouldn’t be consequences.

Finally the archway that led into the kitchen of the castle came into view. Nightmare barrelled through it, caught himself on the cabinetry to stop him from falling over, and sucked in a huge breath. “Horror! I need healing food in here, stat!” Bless his canibal datemate and his food obsession. Horror was able to jump away from the counter where he was mixing up Killer’s special trail mix and grab a strong healing item without having to think about it. It was a magic-packed marshmallow. A slight smile stole across Nightmare’s face. There were no teeth visible, just a slight tilt at the corner of his mouth. “Thank you, Horror. Please get it in him anyway you can. I don’t like the way his magic feels.”

“heh. got it,” Horror said, hooking his phalanges into the corner of Blue’s mouth to find the pressure point that would force his mouth open. Nightmare had already tossed the fucking gag. As he did so, his eye lights were wandering Blue’s naked body. He saw the blood and cum, the torn flesh and bruised breasts, and he didn’t like it. Nightmare knew that look on his face. It was the one Horror gained when he saw someone he loved hurt. His anger fueled Nightmare’s own, both literally and figuratively. “who?”

“His brother,” Nightmare said darkly. 

Just as darkly, in fact, as Horror’s sockets were when his light went out. The spike of anger that accompanied that would have chilled a human to the bone. “we’re gonna fuck him up, right? no one gets away with this on our watch.”

“We’re going to try,” Nightmare promised, “Especially since I don’t think this is the first time he’s done it.”

“fuck,” Horror said, “really?”

“Really. I’ve felt several spikes of negativity in Blue after a battle just like this one. I ignored them at the time. I deeply regret it. Go tell the others about our guest, will you please? I’m going to take him to the lavender guest suite and start cleaning him up. We can go after Stretch when Dust is feeling better,” Nightmare said.

Horror nodded. “got it, boss.”

Nightmare watched him walk away, then turned his attention back to the small skeleton in his arms. He’d noticed that Blue was small before - after all, he was several inches shorter than Ink, who was 3’8”. Without his shoulder armour and boots he looked even smaller. That would make Blue about 3’3”. His bones were fragile and covered in more scars than Nightmare would have expected; all of them were in places that wouldn’t show. Someone was trying to hide their actions, weren’t they? That did not bode well for their future.

Nightmare’s tentacles ransacked the kitchen for healing items. They kept a small first aid kit in every bathroom, but this was going to take more than they had in them. He picked up bandage rolls, padding, the jumbo bottle of medical alcohol, and a bucket he would fill with warm water. Then he took his haul and headed for the third floor left wing, which was where the lavender guest room was. Along the way he grabbed a tentacle-full of clean wash clothes from the closet.

Once in the suite, Nightmare did not hesitate to enter the bathroom. It was a decent size, with a shower, tub, and two sinks for plumbing. The color palette was greys, blacks, and lavenders done up in tile and paint. All in all, a very nice set up.

Nightmare set Blue on the ground next to the tub and started the water running. It took a few minutes to warm, which the Prince of Darkness used to make a more thorough mental catalogue of Blue’s wounds. He had a handful of cuts and burns on his forearms that Nightmare was sure came from the battle this morning. None of them were bad - he would clean them and that’s all. Then he moved up the arms. The left humerus had a spiral fracture that would need to be set. The right had an impact web of cracks that he should clean and wrap. His skull didn’t have any wounds, but Nightmare did notice the faint discoloration of his left frontal bone. It wasn’t a bruise. It seemed as though there was a patch or prosthetic piece of skull there. He wouldn’t remove it unless he had to. His neck had bruising but no wounds. His ribcage had cracks and fractures on all sides. His spine was bruised and cut underneath the ecto, which had several slices in it. His legs were in a similar state as his arms. His sexual organs… they were in even worse state than Nightmare had thought. He winced. Those he would definitely need to heal.

The first step, though, was washing Blue off. He did it carefully but thoroughly. Unfortunately this wasn’t the first time he had done this for someone. He reminded himself to get some more supplies later. Blue would need a lot.

That surmise proved correct. Nightmare healed as much as he could, but he still needed a lot of bandages. He tried to save his magic for the wounds that would prevent Blue from running away. Surely the small skeleton he was based on would be smart enough to do that? Dream had, and they were twins!

It was only when Nightmare had tucked Blue into the bed and was turning towards the door that he felt the other regain consciousness. He made a few noises that Nightmare couldn’t quite place. He tried to hurry out the door before Blue noticed him, but he apparently had no such luck. “...NIGHTMARE?” Blue asked, his voice raspy and tired. The Guardian reluctantly turned around, putting as unamused a look on his face as he could. Blue’s expression knocked it off. He looked… like the entire Multiverse had broken down around him, leaving him to experience things that should not be possible. The pause gave Blue the opportunity to speak again. “WHY WOULD YOU… WHY DID YOU STOP HIM? I’M SURE MY EMOTIONS WERE A SOURCE OF POWER FOR YOU. WHY WOULD YOU STOP SOMETHING THAT CAUSED THAT? ISN’T ALL NEGATIVE EMOTION GOOD FOR YOU?”

Suddenly, Nightmare was violently thrown back into a violent flashback.

======

_“Why are you crying, freak? We’re just expressing how much we hate you! Isn’t all negative emotion good for you?”_

_Nightmare flinched back as one of the teenagers kicked him in the ribs again. They’d cornered him in a badly lit alley where he’d been hoping no one would notice him going through town. He really should stop hoping. It only got him into bad situations._

_“Hey, I have an idea! You know that thing the teacher said never to do to someone?”_

_“What thing?”_

_“You know, the sex thing! The thing they said was worse than murder?”_

_Nightmare shivered. He had a feeling he knew what they were referring to. Rape. It wouldn’t be the first time one of the villagers had done it to him. He hated it; he hated how it felt, he hated what it meant, he hated what it did to him, and he especially hated having to lie to Dream about it. His brother was too good to know about something so wrong._

_“Oh, yeah! You wanna try it out on him?”_

_“Fuck yeah! I’ve been dying to know ever since I heard about it. What about you?”_

_“Eh, not really my thing. I’ll hold him down for you, though.”_

_“Thanks!”_

_At that point, Nightmare did what he always did when this happened to him. He thought about what he would do to the villagers if he didn’t want to hurt Dream. He thought about hitting them, or kicking them, or tying them to a chair. He never thought of raping them, though. No one deserved that._

_He came back to consciousness late that night. The teenagers were gone. So were his pants. He sighed and forced his shaky legs to take him home. White, chunky gook he’d heard called cum and semen dripped out of him as he walked. The villagers who were still around just glared at him. They all hated him. He wondered how many would rape him if they thought they could get away with it. Their dreams told him it was a lot. He wasn’t looking forward to dealing with those teenagers tonight. Even though they’d hurt him he would never let it interfere with his job._

_Finally, he reached the tree. He found Dream, lying on the ground, fast asleep and shivering in the cool autumn breeze. Nightmare sighed. He must have stayed up to wait for him. He’d told Dream not to do that, but he never seemed to listen. Nightmare got a blanket from their stockpile up in the tree and laid it over his brother. Then he sat down on the other side of the tree from him, bare knees hugged to his chest, and let himself cry._

=====

From one blink to the next Nightmare went from being fine to crying. He quickly turned, but not before Blue saw. Nightmare felt the seemingly instinctive desire to help people that Blue had always possessed focus on him. Nightmare had to nip it in the bud. 

“I only stopped it because your brother’s pleasure was feeding my brother.”

Then, before Blue could comment, Nightmare vanished out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


	3. Support (and the Lack of it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare gets the support he needs from his poly in a way that suits him. Blue hides and avoids reaching for support he may or may not have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advice: Be Nightmare. Get support. Blue is an idiot.

Nightmare closed the door to his room behind him like a shield. He slid down it and curled his knees up to his chest, crying silently as he always had. At first, he didn’t want to wake Dream. Then, immediately after the Apple Incident, it had changed into not being found in whatever world he was hiding in. Once he met his boys it had been so he didn’t worry them. Now? It was because he didn’t want Blue to hear.

“uh, boss?” Nightmare looked up. Killer, who was perched on the edge of the bed, naked, with Dust, who looked much more present than he had earlier, and Horror in the same state behind him, hopped up and rushed over to his datemate’s side. “shit, boss, did the blueberry die?”

Nightmare shook his head even as Killer wrapped his arms around him. “No, no, he’ll be fine. He just… said something that reminded me of the villagers; one of those times that they raped me. Not one of the early ones, but a later one. I blocked it out, but the walk home… they stole my pants, and Dream almost froze trying to stay up to see me.”

All three of his datemates nodded. They understood about the rapes, and they knew how protective he had been of Dream. Hell, he was _still_ protective of his brother. He just did it much more subtly now.

“you want a snack, night? i’ve got some pumpkin bread from yesterday,” Horror offered.

“No!” Nightmare shouted, his tentacles convulsing, “I mean, no. I need to be in control right now, and I want all of you with me.”

Horror nodded and scooted further back on the bed. “who do you want to form what, night?”

Nightmare smiled. His boys knew him so well. “Dust, I want you to form a dick. Whether you form anything else is up to you, I only care about the dick. Killer, an ass is all I want from you. Actually, form breasts as well. Horror, you are going to form a pussy and an ass. Is that clear?”

“yes, boss!” They all said with varying levels of enthusiasm. Namely, Horror and Killer were extremely enthusiastic and Dust was moderately so. Hmm. Was he not fully recovered yet? Nightmare changed his plan slightly. Dust needed a treat, a reward, and a reminder that they loved him. He could arrange that _and_ make himself feel better in one go. He just needed cooperation from his subordinates… and his tentacles. 

That cooperation would be harder. Nightmare’s tentacles could get very… excited. _Especially_ when they were going to get involved in sex. Nightmare himself was controlled and collected, but it seemed like all his libido and impulsiveness were stored in those damn branches of goop. At least they didn’t stain what they touched. If they did, the whole castle would be pitch black.

Once his datemates had summoned the right parts, Nightmare directed his tentacles to act. One giant one encircled Killer, brushing up against the rings of his exposed soul and making him gasp. That distracted him from the tentacle finding his asshole and slowly stretching it. Killer might love painplay, but Nightmare wasn’t a huge fan of blood, so he always stretched him a bit. Another tentacle, this one made slender and sticky, wrapped around his ecto-boobs and started to squeeze them one after the other. 

A third tentacle snuck into the drawer at their bedside and pulled out their current bottle of lube. It squeezed a bunch all over Horror’s ass and pussy, then spread some on his final tentacle, which he had made to be ribbed. He slowly worked it into Horror’s ass. Horror was always up for getting stuffed, so he needed little stretching.

Nightmare’s hands occupied themselves with pulling Dust up against his chest, fondling his ribcage, and pumping his dick to full hardness. It was very thick, like all Sanses’ dicks, but more curved than was usual. Nightmare loved the feel of it in his hands. It was so smooth.

“That’s it, Dusty. Enjoy yourself. Feel the movements of my hands on you. Up~, down~. Up~, down~. There, that’s my wonderful datemate. Now, you’ve been such a good boy for me today that I’m giving you a reward. I know you like to fuck Horror’s pussy, but this time you’ll get to feel my tentacle in his ass at the same time. You set the pace, okay? We can torture him slowly or pound him into oblivion. He can beg and plead to cum once or wail time and time again. You pick, okay? You deserve it.”

Dust gulped, and Nightmare could feel the magic traveling down his spine and into his soul. Then, hoarsely, he whispered, “fast and soft, and teasing him over and over so he comes hard?”

Nightmare grinned. “As you wish.”

=====

Elsewhere in the castle, Blue blinked his one working eye light, then hastily lit up the fake one in the other socket. The room was much colder than it had been when Nightmare had brought him here. That didn’t mean much, but the aura that lit up the part of him that always wanted to help people and please them did. Blue turned as strong a smile as he could muster towards the window he had noticed earlier. Dream and Ink were just jumping through.

“HELLO, FRIENDS!” Blue said, cursing his still-hoarse voice, “I KNEW YOU WOULD COME TO RESCUE ME! PLEASE, HELP ME OUT OF THIS BED THAT I BY NO MEANS WAS PUT INTO BY A KIND BAD SANS! LET US ESCAPE AND GET HOME!”

Blue didn’t curse his friends’ gullibility. He’d been lying to them for years with a decent amount of success, and he knew he was the Multiverse’s worst liar. Then again, it wasn’t like they weren’t doing the same thing to him. Dream used him as a beacon of positivity and a healer, someone he could always count on to help him without question, maybe counting on him a little more than would have been good for Blue’s health. Ink used him for all kinds of things. He used him as a seamstress, a secret shopper, a sounding board, and a sex doll. Blue didn’t mind; really, he didn’t. They were his friends. He’d do anything to keep them from hurting him. Anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


	4. Brotherly Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare confronts Dream about his lack of aid to Blue. Blue remembers when his brother convinced him this was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this update! I wrote it back in Novemeber and I'm glad to share it with you now!

Battle raged around him in this universe that Dream didn’t even know the name of. Blue fought off Dust, Horror, and Killer with the quirky movement and cheerfulness that seemed to define him. Dream was so happy his friend was always radiating such happy emotions. It was nice to have a break from being Ink’s personal bottle of yellow paint. Dream could also trust his friend to handle his own life, unlike the third member of their trio. Ink was always in some kind of trouble. Dream was approaching the point where he was going to lose his temper at the artist. He was almost there. Almost.

On the other hand, Ink was busy fighting Error. Dream didn’t really understand their relationship. Ink seemed to think they were friends, but Error definitely didn’t feel anything positive towards Ink. Dream missed the days when he could feel both ends of the emotional spectrum. He knew he still could if he were to ask his twin, but… well, he didn’t want to die, did he?

That didn’t prevent him from fighting Nightmare if he thought it would be for the good of the AU. He was doing it right now! They were throwing arrows and tentacles at each other. Dream was so absorbed in the fight that he didn’t realize how isolated he’d become until his bow flew out of his hands and he was trapped against a wall by sharpened tentacles. He shivered helplessly and prayed for his teammates to save him.

Instead of killing him to steal the final apple like Dream thought he would, though, Nightmare just hissed at him, “Why didn’t you stop him, brother? Why didn’t you protect your teammate when he needed you most?”

Dream just blinked at him. “What?”

Nightmare’s ever-present glare deepened. “You heard me. Why don’t you stop Stretch from hurting Blue?”

“Um, Night, Blue isn’t in any danger there,” Dream reassured his brother, still confused why he cared, “He says that the reason that Stretch feels pleasure when he doesn’t is that he’s doing something called oral? I don’t really understand how that works, but they’re in a relationship.”

Nightmare laughed, his tone far more unhinged than it had ever been before he ate the apples. “The only kind of relationship that they are in is that of an abuser and his favorite victim.”

Dream, he later admitted, might have lost his temper a bit at that. Okay, more than a bit, but really, the idea that his friend Blue, who could fight off three Bad Sanses at once while still smiling, would be abused by his own brother, was ridiculous! Underswap #832 was one of the safest universes in the Multiverse. It was locked down tighter than the Doodle Sphere, mostly because Ink frequently forgot the key to his own pocket universe. There was no way that Blue would be in any danger there! So maybe he could be forgiven for blowing up at his brother. Besides, Nightmare fed off of negative emotions, so this would just make him full. Right?

Dream punched his brother hard, knocking him back a few feet and freeing himself from the cage of tentacles. “Why do you always try to mess with me? You know I won’t let it work. You just want me to hate Stretch and make Blue’s home life miserable!”

Nightmare rolled his eye light and, retreating, shot over his shoulder, “Fine, then. Ask Blue why I had to take him to the castle, then.”

With that cryptic remark Nightmare vanished into the shadows of an alley and left Dream alone with his thoughts. Why… why would Nightmare need to take Blue to his castle? Hadn’t he told Stretch that he’d just decided to copy Error and start kidnapping people? Dream made a mental note to ask Blue, just for clarification. Definitely not because his brother had got under his skin.

=====

Blue tried not to show his fear as he was backed into a corner in Ink’s house by Dream. He knew Dream couldn’t _feel_ that emotion, but he could definitely see it if Blue screwed up. At least, Dream said he couldn’t feel negative emotions. Maybe he was lying, just like Blue and Ink.

Ink was currently… well, Blue didn’t know. He’d just said he had something “important” to deal with and left them alone. Blue would never have left guests alone, but he wasn’t Ink.

Neither was he Dream. When the other touched him, he expected that he was in trouble for something, because Dream never touched him. He’d said something once about not wanting to overstep any boundaries, but Blue figured it was either disgust or something like Error’s haphephobia. He was used to disgust, and if Dream wanted to hide something like that it was okay with him. Now that he was touching him, though, maybe it was just the first. 

What he wasn’t expecting when Dream touched him was the wave of healing magic that swept through him. His first, instinctive reaction was to flinch, but he’d had a lot of practice fighting that reaction over all the RESETs he’d lived (and died) through. His second reaction, though, was… also to flinch, but this time in a kind way.

“DREAM, YOU REALLY DON’T NEED TO WASTE YOUR HEALING MAGIC ON ME. I’M-”

Blue was too late, though. Dream’s magic had found some of his wounds. Dream gasped. “Blue! You’re hurt! Why didn’t you tell me before the fight today? Is that why Nightmare was so worked up? He told me to ask you why he had to take you to the castle. Did Stretch hurt you?”

He didn’t even have to think about lying to Dream. He just smiled, put on a blush, and said, “WELL… TECHNICALLY HE DID, BUT I AGREED TO IT! YOU SHOULD ALWAYS GET PROPER CONSENT BEFORE DOING ANY KIND OF PAIN PLAY. WE JUST GOT A BIT CARRIED AWAY, THAT’S ALL. I DON’T KNOW WHY NIGHTMARE WAS THERE. IT WASN’T LIKE I WAS ANGRY.”

Actually, now that he thought about it, most of that was true. Blue hadn’t been angry. Scared, betrayed, and in pain, yes. Angry? No. Those emotions were… probably the reason Nightmare had been there. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, but maybe Nightmare had watched every time. Maybe this time Stretch really did enjoy it more than the others, like Nightmare had said. The thing about getting consent was true… even if Stretch didn’t seem to care if Blue consented to this treatment. And Blue had agreed. After Stretch’s arguments, how could he not?

=====

_Blue’s frail body, thin and broken after years of his brother’s abuse, was slammed into the wall with less force than usual. He didn’t have any time to wonder why, though, not with Stretch pressing his teeth to Blue’s and groping at his ribs. “PAPY, WHAT ARE YOU-”_

_“shh, blue, be quiet and give me something to work with,” stretch whispered as he hooked his hand around Blue’s soul._

_Blue went limp instantly, pure fear filling him. “PAPY, PLEASE LET GO OF MY SOUL, I DIDN’T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO-” Stretch snarled at him and squeezed. The pain, precisely as had been trained into him, made him summon his ecto-body. He shivered. They were in the cold, drafty shed, and Blue’s clothes were paper thin after how many washings he’d put them through. He wasn’t equipped for the cold, and he was even less equipped when Stretch ripped them off. “STRETCH! STOP!”_

_“why should i, sans? you sold your own body to complete strangers when you were a child. the kind of monster who would do that is the kind who needs sex and pain. i’m only giving you what you need, and it’s not like anything else i’m doing is getting through to you, so you should be happy,” Blue hiccupped as his brother thrust something roughly inside of him and started pumping, “you don’t need to consent to sex after everything you’ve done. it’s clear you want to be punished. i’m just giving you what you need.”_

_Blue, with Stretch’s hand still squeezing his soul and his fingers shoved inside his entrance, sobbed. Stretch had to be right, didn’t he? Why else would everyone have treated him the way they had? He’d been being raped for years. He must need it._

_“YOU’RE R-R-RIGHT, PAPY. I- I NEED THIS. I DESERVE THIS. I SHOULD SUFFER FOR WHAT I’VE DONE. P-P-PLEASE MAKE ME SUFFER, PAPY. PLEASE.”_

_The pleasure in Stretch’s voice when he spoke… it made Blue feel betrayed, even around whatever his brother was doing to his soul. “see, that wasn’t so hard to admit, was it?”_  
=====

Blue shuddered, pretending it was because Dream had touched a wound instead of because of that memory. Yes, he deserved this. Now, how was he going to get Dream to leave off healing him so he could suffer like he should?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at:
> 
> yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/yastaghr *most active  
> yastaghr.com


	5. The Gown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch dies again and Blue gets a gift from the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Silverryu! Thank you so much for everything you do!

This time, when Nightmare sensed Blue's despair, he didn't hesitate. He and the boys had been in the middle of dinner, but all he had to say was, "Blue," and they understood. Even Horror understood, and, to him, mealtime was sacred. He stood up and started stuffing the food in his inventory. Even if this were an emergency, he still wasn't going to waste food. Besides, Blue might need it. Dust, wordlessly, teleported into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit for the same reason. Killer nonchalantly collected the knives from the table. Nightmare didn't bother to stop him. He knew Killer knew better than to hoard them if Dust or Horror needed a blade. Nightmare had his own... stabbier weapons. Goopier, too.

Once everyone had finished their preparations, Nightmare opened a portal to the bedroom he couldn't get out of his head. The minute he and the others stepped through he froze. The others fanned out behind him, but froze the minute they saw what Stretch was doing.

Stretch was sitting on the edge of Blue's bed with Blue's thin legs spread wide on the outsides of his own. The other thing that was spread wide was the lips of Blue's pussy. Stretch's dick, swollen and throbbing, was buried inside his brother. There was blood leaking around the edges of him. There was also blood leaking slowly from beneath the blade that Stretch was holding to Blue's summoned throat. Tears were mingling with the blood. They all belonged to Blue.

"heh. i knew it was more than just "i'm going to copy error", freaks. you're lusting after him, aren't you? well, lust all you want. only i get to fuck this cheap whore. you can watch, though. if you so much as try to leave, though, i'm going to slit his throat," Stretch promised.

Nightmare felt sick. Stretch was supposed to be Blue's brother and protector. That's what he was in almost every other Underswap Nightmare had seen. But Stretch had just called his brother a whore. He was threatening to _kill_ Blue if they didn't watch while he raped him. They knew from Error that Blue remembered RESETs here. Stretch knew it, too, but he didn't care if Blue knew he would kill him on a whim. That was sick.

It wasn't like this was the first Bad Brother AU they had run across, though, nor was it the first Yandere. Both were common enough, and neither were all that bad in their eyes - except when the Yandere or Bad Brother strayed into rape. Those universes never hung around long after that. Error, their least integrated member of the poly, saw to that.

Nightmare's attention was drawn back to the scene in front of him when Blue whimpered. Stretch had started bouncing him hard in his lap, forcing himself deep into his brother. Blue's small belly was bulging and his breasts were jumping up and down. They were bleeding from the nipples. It was clear from the bandages on the ground that they had never healed from the last time. Nightmare frowned. How long had it been for Blue? It felt like at least a week had passed since Nightmare had rescued him the first time, but time was extremely relative when you were talking about someone who hopped between universes as often as Blue. Surely he had had time to go and see a healer, though?

The rest of Blue's body, when Nightmare took it in, had been partially healed. The slight golden hue to some of the scars told him it was his brother's handiwork. Why hadn't he healed his teammate all the way? Had Blue not let him?

"WAI-" Blue's voice strained out. Nightmare snapped his skull back to face the scene in front of him. From the way Stretch's thrusts were stuttering out of his rhythm, Stretch was close. The fear on Blue's face told Nightmare that Stretch wasn't going to pull out. He growled but forced himself not to move. If he moved, Blue would be dead. He could help Blue get clean and healed later. He couldn't ease that pain if Blue were dead. It would be stuck in his mind forever.

Nightmare and his poly were forced to watch as Stretch, moaning as if this was the best sex he had ever had, emptied his load into his unwilling brother. His arm, the one with the knife, went slack. That was all the opportunity Nightmare needed. His tentacles pierced Stretch and were covered in dust in less than a second.

"NO! STRETCH!" Blue cried out, his hands grasping at his brother's dust. Nightmare soaked up Blue's agony. He knew feeding off of it would lessen the pain.

His boys quickly swept into action. Killer positioned himself behind Blue and gently held his arms to keep him from hurting them. Dust pulled out the first aid kit and quickly set to treating Blue's wounds. Horror pulled out a plate of scallion pancakes and tried to feed it to Blue. He cooperated with a glare at Nightmare. He wasn't surprised. Blue had been fighting them for hundreds of RESETs of his universe. Letting them help him wouldn't come easily.

Nightmare himself cleaned the dust off of his tentacles with regret. He wished that Stretch hadn't been such an idiot. Abused as he was, Blue still loved his brother. Nightmare hated to cause this kind of anguish in people he cared...

Since when did he care about Blue like that? Yes, Blue was his brother's best friends, and that made him important to Nightmare, but this was more than that. This was almost romantic... Hmm. He would have to have a discussion with the rest of his poly soon enough. The way they were all acting, they had been bitten by the little blue love bug, too.

Right now, they stepped away from Blue and let Nightmare take him into his tentacles. Blue fought him, but it was weak. Grief did that to a person, as did pain.

Nightmare carried Blue back through the portal to his castle's universe and speed walked back towards their home. The only thing they had done in the lavender guest room was clean up the bloodstains. They all had shared the feeling that Blue would be back. Besides, there was a room in the castle for Dream that they kept ready fro when Nightmare worked up the guts to ask his brother to join them. Why not one for Blue?

The light blue nightgown that was waiting on the bed wasn't exactly a surprise to Nightmare. Error had the weirdest ways of helping, but making Blue a new piece of clothing was-

"IS... IS THAT FOR ME?" Blue asked, his voice wavering uncertainly. Nightmare could feel his doubt and... fear? It was just a nightgown, why would that make him afraid? Was it because of the gender connotation? Or... Nightmare thought back to Blue's normal outfit. How long had he been wearing it? It was paper thin from being washed over and over and over. His boots had holes in the bottom. His bandana was stained with blood. But how long had it been like that? It felt like forever.

Nightmare nodded slightly. "You are welcome to use anything in this room and keep it as long as you'd like, Blue. I'd like to say... while Dream and Ink might not understand or notice these things, things like rape and abuse, we here know personally what it's like to go through them. Anytime you want to talk about it you can."

Blue frowned at him, then, pointedly, turned his skull away. Nightmare let him push his way out of the hold of his tentacles. He only had the strength to stumble over to the bed. "I'M NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT ANYTHING WITH THE MONSTER WHO MURDERED MY LITTLE BROTHER."

The scoff left him before he could stop it, but he didn't regret it. It was nice to see Blue being his usual snarky self. "He'll be back next RESET, Blue. You know he will."

Blue sniffed and refused to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/yastaghr   
> Tumblr: https://yastaghr.tumblr.com   
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFLombUzsxpc9Al6ITHPpLw   
> Twitch: https://www.twitch.com


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue tries to get help. It doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a low day and could use some comments
> 
> enjoy a chapter!

Dream hadn't really been enjoying the movie anyway. It was one of Ink's choices and had altogether too much sex in it for his taste. It was practically porn! Dream didn't undertand porn. The people involved never seemed to really be having a good time. Was sex really like that? Blue and Stretch seemed to do it a lot, and Stretch seemed to enjoy it. Maybe he had just never seen any really good porn.

The fact that he wasn't enjoying the movie was why Dream was initially rather happy that Blue interrupted it to ask them a question. That didn't last for long.

"UM... DREAM, WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF SOMEONE WHO WAS DEFINITELY NOT STRETCH, NOT BY ANY MEANS, WAS R-RAPING ME AND I HADN'T T-T-TOLD YOU?" Blue asked him, his voice shaking.

Dream immediately turned to his best friend, frowning. "I'd help you get away from them of course! I'd also want to know why you hadn't told me that before. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

He frowned even deeper when he saw Blue try to hide a wince. Something must really be wrong. Dream had to find out more.

"Blue, say that was true. What would have happened to you if it did?"

"UM... LET ME GIVE YOU A... TYPICAL... EXAMPLE:" Blue answered. Then he went into a description that made Dream want to puke.

* * *

_Blue felt his back hit the wall as his rapist threw him there. It hurt, the wall cracking several ribs. It didn't hurt as much as those hands around his throat. That hurt more._

_The pressure from the hands squeezing him forced his magic up into his skull, where it swirled around and drowned out his own thoughts, not to mention the other monster's words. Because of that, he had no warning before a rough hand tore his pants down to the ground and groped his pelvis._

_Blue tried to whimper, but he didn't have any oxygen to do so because of the hands around his throat. All he could hope was that his rapist wouldn't hurt him. Because of everything that had happened in his childhood, pain was something he couldn't prevent form turning him on. It hadn't been his choice and it never would be. His body had just been conditioned into doing this._

_Unfortunately for him, his rapist knew that pain got his magic going. He felt fingers wrap around his robs and twist. He resisted for as long as he could, but that final crunch of the rib beginning to crack made him lose his grip._

_Blue's ecto slammed into being, the light blue but scarred form of his female-coded ecto-body lighting up the room. He felt so embarrassed. That embarrassment turned to fear when his rapist shoved his fingers into his pussy. It hurt! He wasn't aroused and he hadn't been lubricated, so the friction of those fingers slamming into him tore his magical flesh. Soon he was lubricated - with blood. He hated this kind of sex more than any other. It always left him hurting and bleeding for weeks._

_The fingers were replaced way too soon by a shaft. Blue didn't want to think about it or look at it. He didn't want to know what it looked like or how it felt. He didn't get a choice in the second, so he closed his eyes_ hard _to avoid the first._

_Between the strangling, the pain, and the concentration on not seeing anything, Blue didn't know how long it was before his rapist came. He didn't pull out. He never did. Blue had to deal with the resulting mess on his own. He really wished he wasn't so fertile. He hated the way those medicines tasted. He'd rather take them than deal with the consequences if he didn't, but that didn't mean he had to like the taste._

_Blue collapsed onto the hard ground when his rapist let him fall. The other just turned around and left him there. He always did. In a way, Blue was glad. He didn't think he could deal with it if they wanted to cuddle._

* * *

Dream was so visibly upset that he couldn't even frown. That was horrible! No, that was even worse than horrible, that was... He didn't know, but it was! Dream wanted to wrap Blue up in his arms and whisk him to safety and pampering somewhere where he could keep Blue from having any kind of dream like that again. What was his brother thinking? There was low, which he expected from Nightmare, but this was even lower than that!

"I'm so, so sorry that you had a dream like that!" Dream almost wailed but just barely managed to keep in check. He didn't see the way Ink rolled his eye lights behind him. Ink looked... Well, Ink looked terribly thoughtful, not that Dream could see that.

"BUT, I DIDN'T-" Blue tried to protest.

Dream didn't let him. "I'll do anything in my power to make you feel better about it. Why don't you pick a movie, Blue? I can keep a closer eye on your dreams for you. I can't believe my brother would send something like that!"

"IT'S NOT A NIGHTMARE!" Blue screamed, making Dream jump, "IT'S MORE THAN THAT!"

Dream took in a deep breath, trying to calm his fear before his brother found him. Was Nightmare really strong enough to reach into Blue's mind in the daytime? That was even more terrifying than the content of the dream!

"That's even worse, Blue! I know you know this, but no one would dare to do that to a member of the Star Sanses. You do know that, right?" Dream said. Blue's face told him that he didn't believe that. "Blue, even if someone did, your brother would track them down and treat them without mercy like the Judge he is. He'd treat them even worse than he did Error I bet! So don't worry, okay? There's no way that could happen to you in real life."

* * *

Blue walked out of Ink's home with a bad taste in his mouth and a bitter feeling in his soul. How could Dream say that? How could he believe that? Blue was living in the reality of what he'd confessed! His brother was the main one doing it to him! There was no "they wouldn't dare" or "treat them without mercy". There was only pain and fear and rape.

He opened a portal back to his house with a wince, knowing he was only going home to an empty house. No, scratch that. He was going home to a Dusty one. Still he stepped through the portal and into a new chapter of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/yastaghr   
> Tumblr: https://yastaghr.tumblr.com   
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFLombUzsxpc9Al6ITHPpLw   
> Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/yastaghr

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
